ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic: Max Justice/Nix and Sonic
This is the eighth issue of Sonic: Max Justice, being the second part of the crossover with Wander of Wonder. Transcript It begins with Sonic having some soup inside a large castle. *'Sonic:' Well, it's... definitely soup... He continues eating. *'Sonic:' Not the best soup but hey... I'm still eating... do you have chili dogs? And maybe some Pepsi to drink. *'Nix:' I don't know what those things are. *'Sonic:' Right, right, I'm in a country that didn't evolve out of the medieval era... dang... *'Sally:' I don't know what you're talking about, I love soup! *'Sonic:' Yeah, I like soup too, but this soup is way too... I don't know, I'm not a food critic... tangy? *'Knuckles:' Why are we having a conversation about soup? *'Sonic:' No idea. *'Tails:' Relax, pal. There's other delicious stuff around here. Besides, (pointing) you're getting chubby. *'Sonic:' Heh... yeah I guess I am, aren't I? King Desmond, Queen Roselyn, and Princess Charlotte enter the room. Charlotte pours a drink before sitting down at the table, realizing just how many people are in the room immediately afterward. *'Charlotte:' Explain now... *'Sonic:' Nix invited us. *'Charlotte:' And you are...? *'Sonic:' I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and I'm the fastest thing alive! *'Charlotte:' I doubt it... *'Sonic:' Want to race? *'Charlotte:' If you want to... *'Sonic:' Alright. To that wall and back. Three, two, one, go! Sonic takes off and makes it to the wall and back before Charlotte even has a chance to get up. *'Charlotte:' Oh, cool. *'Sonic:' Wha... that's it? that's your entire reaction? *'Charlotte: '''Well, yeah. Why? *'Sonic:' I thought you would have a more reactive reaction. *'Charlotte:' I see weird stuff all the time, that doesn't even crack the top ten. *'Sonic:' Ugh. Amy is seen filming the situation with her cell phone. *'Desmond: So, Mr. The Hedgehog, I couldn't help but notice you brought a rabbit in with you. *'''Sonic: Yeah? *'Desmond:' Well, you have a rabbit, I have a rabbit, maybe... our rabbits could be rabbits together? *'Cream and Nix:' What? *'Sonic:' Are you trying to set them up on a date? *'Desmond:' No, not at all, I just think that twice the rabbit is also twice the adorable! though I wouldn't really be opposed to the idea of a date... *'Nix:' I am not okay with anything that is happening right now... *'Cream:' I already got a boyfriend. *'Nix:' And I'm in love with another person. *'Charlotte:' Oh really? Who? *'Nix:' Uh... someone... someone you don't know... *'Charlotte:' Oh. *'Nix:' Although he does raise a good point. Tell me, uh...? *'Cream:' Cream. *'Nix:' Tell me, Cream. How are you... here? *'Cream:' I followed you? *'Nix:' No, I mean... nevermind, just tell me this... have you met any other rabbits? *'Cream:' My relatives. *'Nix:' And that's it? She nods in agreement as she shows photos of Vanilla and Bunnie. *'Nix:' Two... counting you that's three... three! There're three! (chuckles) Three! *'Cream: '''Why're you so excited about that? *'Nix:' Nothing, it's just... it's been a while... a real while. So, who are them? *'Cream:' My sister and my mom. My mom's name is Vanilla and my sister's named Bunnie! *'Nix: She's a bunny named Bunnie, cute! *'''Sonic: Uh... okay... well, while that's going on, tell me, who're you exactly? *'Desmond:' I'm King Desmond. That's my wife Roselyn and that's my daughter Charlotte. *'Sonic:' Wait, you're a gorilla and you're married to a sheep? very weird... Oh, by the way, you said you're the king, right? have you heard any news about a monkey and a lemur? *'Desmond:' Ah, so you're the one that brought that concern up to General Maximus! Don't worry, I've sent knights to search all the land to find them! A lizard knight is thrown into the room through the window. *'Lizard:' Found them... *'Desmond:' Where, Tom? Tom points to the smashed window. Everyone stares outside and is shocked by what they see. *'Knuckles:' Well... we're doomed... It's revealed a large army of criminals led by Doctor Eggman is waiting outside. *'Sonic:' Oh my... Cubot taps Robotnik on the shoulder. *'Cubot:' I don't think they got the message. *'Eggman:' Well, then throw another one. Monkey Khan grabs another knight and throws them through another window. *'Nix:' Oh my... Everybody ducks down so that the villains can't see them. *'Sonic:' Okay, we're going to need to come up with a plan. Fast. *'Cream:' Let's split up. (flirting) I'll go with Tails. *'Nix:' Splitting up isn't a good idea in a situation like this. There aren't enough of us to surround them but there are enough to make a guerilla force. *'Cheese:' Chao? *'Nix:' Strike hard. Strike fast. Outside, the villain army is still waiting. *'Eggman:' Try throwing another one. The castle doors burst open, revealing all the heroes standing there. *'Eggman:' Good. The battle erupts with both sides charging at each other. The first move is Sonic tackling Eggman to the ground and rolling off him. Eggman gets up and begins rubbing his neck, cracking it before fully getting up. He then punches Sonic. Sonic is knocked to the ground long enough for Eggman to pull out a button and push it, summoning a large group of robots who come over the horizon. *'Sonic:' Oh no... Everyone continues their fight, Knuckles fights Rouge the Bat, Tails fights Sara the Skunk, Amy and Sally fight Mammoth Mogul, so on and so forth. Desmond is seen ready to fight Orbot and Cubot. *'Desmond:' You know, I'm not a warrior and even I can tell I can handle you two. Orbot and Cubot grab each other's hands as their shadow grows larger and larger. Desmond becomes very off-put by what he sees as it's revealed the two have merged into a rather large battle robot. *'Desmond:' Oh... *'Sonic:' Wait, what? Since when can they do that? *'Tails:' What the? *'Eggman:' Well, I realized that in this war against you, it wasn't a very good idea to have robots that didn't at least have the capability to battle. So, now they can do that. So, now you will fall! Orbot and Cubot's hand opens up, revealing a glowing blue circle within it as they begin blasting everything around them, causing many people to duck for cover. While this is happening, Nix fights Monkey Khan, using his wooden sword to block his attacks, not realizing that Tangle is right behind him and is ready to attack. Tangle is knocked out by Sonic and Nix manages to defeat Monkey Khan before turning and seeing what Sonic did, nodding at him as thanks. *'Nix:' Yeah! Nix then turns with a serious expression once again on his face, leaping into battle yelling. Meanwhile, Sally is battling against a group of robots and is overpowered by one that gets ready to kill her only for it to be cut in half and for its top half to be caught. Sally opens her eyes and sees Sir Jack holding the robot's top half and Sir Bartholomew holding a rather large sword. *'Jack:' Sorry we're late. We didn't miss anything, did we? *'Sally:' You missed a lot. *'Jack:' Well, we'll try to catch up. Jack throws the robot's top half and Bartholomew cuts it once again. The fight continues, with many heroes and villains being defeated. The fight ends with General Maximus bursting through Orbot and Cubot, who separate and fall on the ground. Orbot looks down and sees his broken hover jet while a one-armed Cybot floats over him. *'Cubot:' Oh no, you're broken! don't worry buddy, I can get you help! everything's gonna be fine! *'Orbot:' Cubot, don't take this the wrong way, but I would rather die here on this battlefield than have to owe a life debt to you... *'Eggman:' You idiots... Eggman is surrounded by all of the heroes who stare at him. *'Sonic:' Eggman, this has to be your stupidest plan yet. Who just tries to straight up rush someone who's already defeated them over and over? *'Eggman:' Someone who knows how to make a good distraction. Sonic stares at him in confusion for a few seconds before realizing something. *'Sonic:' Musk isn't here... Musk is seen walking through a cave with Crystal. *'Musk:' This is the place? *'Crystal:' Mhmm. *'Musk:' I pictured it being a bit more glamorous... *'Crystal:' Sorry to break it to you. Crystal stops and Musks looks up staring in awe at a large rock that has blue glowing writing on it that reads "Diabhal". *'Musk:' Wow. What does diabhal mean? *'Crystal:' It's Gaelic. It means devil... *'Musk:' We are in the right place. Hurry up and summon it, I have a thousand helicopters waiting. *'Crystal: '''Alright, alright, hold your horses! Crystal kneels down in front of the stone, placing a candle down in front of her and lighting it before saying a counterspell. As she does, the light of the candle grows bigger and turns blue. *'Crystal: Gu deò bàsaich. Gu deò bàsaich. Gu deò bàsaich! Gu deò bàsaich! Gu deò bàsaich!! Gu deò bàsaich!! '''Gu deò bàsaich!! Suddenly, a giant purple arm reaches out of a portal. Another portal is opened and another arm pops out, both grabbing the stone and starting to try and crack it. Musk and Crystal run outside as it cuts to Sonic and the others again, Sonic attempting to interrogate Eggman. *'Sonic: '''Okay, this is your last chance, tell me what Musk's plan is! The earth begins to shake as everyone turns and sees a mountain in the distance cracking open. Once it does there is a deafening silence as a large group of helicopters appears carrying a massive monster that lets out a powerful roar. *'Sonic: What...? *'''Eggman: It's here... the Drakonamera has awoken... The issue ends with a caption that says "To Be Continued in Wander of Wonder..." Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic: Max Justice